What no one saw
by Felidae1
Summary: Never wondered, why the Feral and the Morlock 'just got along? Here's what might have happened after X-Men #75


Back again with a short glance behind the scenes. Did none of you ever wondered, that these two fighters overcame their differences a little too fast?  
Here's my opinion of what might have happened...  
  
Disclaimer: I'm going to stop putting these up, since I usually only use Marvel stuff-there, I said it!  
Oh, and I guess, everyone knows Mr. William Blake here, who wrote Tyger! Tyger!  
  
Rating: PG-15, nothing graphic here  
  
Reviews: Yes. Please. Lots.  
  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
  
What no one saw  
  
  
Tyger! Tyger! burning bright  
In the forest of the night  
What immortal hand or eye  
Could frame thy fearful symmetry?  
  
  
Carefully avoiding dry leaves and branches, she snuck towards the mansion.  
As soon as reached the tree line, she would have to try and run for safety.  
Never mind how much she liked these woods, they were not her territory.  
Just as she saw the lights shimmering through the trees, his gravely voice whispered above her:  
"Ah knew, ya'd be comin' here, darlin'. Been waiting fer ya all day."  
Gracefully, stealthy as a cat, he dropped out of the trees and blocked her way.  
"Time fer payback, girlie, time ta see if ya learned."  
Grinning, she crouched in a fighting stance and drew a large blade from her hip.   
"Been waiting for a chance to finish what I started, old man!"  
  
  
In what distant deeps or skies  
Burnt the fire of thine eyes?  
On what wings dare he aspire?  
What the hand dare seize the fire?  
  
  
Screaming, she leapt at him, pulling a second dagger from her shoulder.  
He met her with a growl of his own, underlined of his trade-marked 'snikt'.  
Bone claws clashed on bone knifes, creating a shrieking sound.  
Using her momentum, she flipped and somersaulted over his head, aiming for his neck, but he was faster.  
Swerving around, he ducked under her defence and slashed away a piece of her protruding knee-cap.  
She hissed and lost her balance, but managed to deteriorate her fall.  
Not giving away any advantage, she created several small throw blades from her knuckles, and cast them in his direction.   
  
  
And what shoulder, and what art,  
Could twist the sinews of thy heart?  
And when thy heart began to beat,  
What dread hand? And what dread feet?  
  
  
He evaded the talons with mock ease, moving in, no, with the shadows.  
And then, he disappeared.  
Rising to her feet, she swerved around, searching the darkness for clues.  
"I know you're out there, old man," she whispered.  
"Are you hiding from me?"  
Her voice rose to a bawl.  
"Are you scared of me, old man? Am I too big a-"  
The slightest rustle of the leaves warned her, but she had no time to react, before something the mass and force of a bear   
tackled her to the ground.  
She slithered several feet through the forest soil, before coming to a halt.  
Immediately, the weight was lifted from her, and she rolled on her back, her bone sword aiming for the point she suggested her attacker's throat.  
And stared in disbelief, as it was shattered in a myriad splitters.  
Towering over her, like death himself, stood her defeater.  
  
  
What the hammer? What the chain?  
In what furnace was thy brain?  
What the anvil? what dread grasp  
Dare it's deadly terrors grasp?  
  
  
His face was an empty mask, but what scared her most, were his eyes.  
Devoid of any emotion, a bitter, calculating fire burning deep inside them.  
Dread filled her soul, like nothing ever before, and her heart skipped a beat, when he spoke.  
It was a sound, she would remember for as long as she lived, because it came from the depths of hell, and touched something deep inside her, she didn't even knew, existed.  
She felt compassion.  
And pity.  
  
  
When the stars threw down their spears  
And watered heaven with their tears,  
Did he smile, his work to see?  
Did he who made the lamb make thee?  
  
  
"There was a time, I was just like you, kiddo. Angry. Hurt. Ready to kill anything, that posed a threat t' me,   
or just had the bad luck, to cross my way.   
Ah didn't care, if no one liked me,   
because Ah didn't like anyone, least of all myself."  
Crouching, he brought himself on one level with her face.  
"You've had a bad life, girlie, and Ah won't gonna add to that, but if ya don't wake up now, and change yer ways,   
yer never gonna make it.  
Some things in life are too precious, to be sacrificed to yer pride."  
Logan sighed, his eyes never leaving Sarah's.  
"Ah learned that lesson th' hard way, darlin', and Ah think, ya suffered enough already. There's no point in having ya hurtin' th' same way Ah had to, jus' because ya wanna be th' ultimate warrior.  
Might be, when ya walk inta these woods, ya might never find yer way home again,   
jus' because ya were too fixated on fightin'.  
Ya'll be all alone, because ya forgot how t' care, how t' love, so people forget ya too."  
Standing upright, he looked down on her, and growled:  
"And you'll end up like the great tree in th' forest, no one hears, when it falls, because no one knows about."  
With that, he was gone, and for the first time in her life, she felt a peace and serenity, she never knew she had missed.  
She felt understood.  
  
  
Tyger! Tyger! burning bright  
In the forest of the night  
What immortal hand or eye  
Could frame thy fearful symmetry?  
  
  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Please review, or mail me at Taigabaer@hotmail.com! 


End file.
